Desperate
by HelixAndPaul
Summary: Hermione is struggling with her one time lover Sienna and Ron's unreciprocated romantic feelings for her. Caught in the middle, she is desperate for a way out... chapter 2 is finally up!
1. Desperate

Authors Note: This story is by Paul and Liz. Well I wrote this fic in a sec so don't blame us if it's bad. Please r &r. There is some slash in this story. Thank you for choosing to read our story. Here it is...

Chapter 1- Desperate

I sat alone in the common room amongst the empty beer cans and the joints stubbed out in the carpet. The signs of couples copulating on the wall and it made me feel lonely. I felt the need for a woman beside me but I couldn't have one because I couldn't tell anyone that I was lesbian.

'Hey bitch.' Came from the back of the room.

I turned around to see Ron wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. I sighed. He had been propositioning me all year but I couldn't exactly tell him why I didn't want casual fucking.

'Hey.' I answered sleepily. 'Rough night last night, wasn't it.'

'Yeah I got so drunk.' He looked around the room smirking. 'Hey, it's late in the morning. No one's around, why don't we...'

He began to gyrate his crotch towards me and with his thumb, he pulled the waistband of his boxers down a little. I groaned and not in the way he was wishfully thinking.

'Ron, you know I only wanna be friends.' I said tiredly.

'Please.' He looked at me like a puppy dog.

'Fuck no.' I answered bluntly.

'I goin' off to bed.' He said giving me one last look. I glared back. His shoulders slumped and he trudged off to the boy's room.

I almost felt sorry for him but I really couldn't do it. Sometimes I wished I were just like everyone else. I stood up slowly. I felt like my head was in a vice and I regretted the ten tequila shots I'd had last night.

I moved towards the bathroom aware that I was only wearing small bikini briefs and that Ron was right in getting the wrong idea about me.

The portrait of the room suddenly swung open and a girl walked in.

I jumped back in shock, trying to cover myself but I couldn't help checking her out. She was petite and had blonde hair cut in a short bob. Her Hogwarts robes clung to her tiny waist and firm breasts. She smiled revealing Colgate teeth. Her sparkling blue eyes seemed to light up and I noticed her skin was completely flawless.

'Hi.' She said in a surprisingly deep and throaty voice. 'I'm Sienna.'

I was so nervous I don't know how I managed to speak.

'I'm Hermione.' I felt like an ugly duckling next to her.

'I'm new here, could you show me to the dorms.' She asked raising an eyebrow suggestively and looking me up and down. I felt like her eyes were X-rays.

'Which year are you in?' I asked slowly.

'Sixth.' She said as she looked around seeming a little shocked at the mess.

I couldn't help doing a mental celebration involving back flips and cartwheels. We'd be in the same dorm!

'So am I.' I croaked.

'Great.' She beamed. 'So we'll be sleeping together.' She held out her hand. 'Lead on.'

We walked into the dorm ad I got dressed clumsily feeling her eyes on me. I couldn't help staring at her ass when she turned around. I knew Parvati and her friends would have been jealous but I could only think about its perfection.

'This is a dinky little school, isn't it.' She said looking out the window at the whomping willow which was currently putting the fear of god into one of the first years.

'Yes.' I said even though I didn't agree. I didn't want to contradict her. 'It has its compensations though.'

She turned and looked straight into my eyes. 'Like what?'

'Well...' I considered. 'It's eleven o'clock on a Monday morning and neither of us are in class. They're pretty lax about it.'

'I suppose.' She said dismissively. 'What are we missing right now anyway.'

'Charms.' I sighed. I quite liked charms actually but I wanted to impress her.

'You don't need lessons in charming do you?' she asked playfully walking right up to me and rubbing my arm.

I felt turned on despite myself. I blushed and looked at the floor.

'You're a really pretty girl Hermione.' She said moving her hand up to my shoulder and sliding her thumb under my bra strap.

'Thanks.' I mumbled. I really wanted this, I didn't know why I couldn't talk.

I heard her laugh quietly. She moved her face close to mine. I looked up and she kissed me. I gasped with the sensation and she slid her tongue into my mouth.

She withdrew suddenly and unbuttoned her robe. She was completely naked underneath and was completely perfect. She pulled my robe off and we climbed onto one of the beds.

She placed my head on her left breast and I nibbled and licked her nipple. She gasped and sighed. She pushed my head further down to her hairless pussy. I ran my teeth gently over her clitoris and nibbled outside her vagina. She moaned. I stuck my tongue into the valley and licked and sucked. I could feel her getting moist and calling out my name.

I couldn't believe I had only met this girl a few minutes ago. I kissed the inside of her thigh and licked her clitoris again. She called my name yet again and then was still. I looked up. She was lying there breathing heavily and smiling

'Thank you.' She said. 'That was great. We should do it again sometime.'

She got up and pulled on her robes. She walked out of the dorm. I heard her walk to the portrait hole and leave. There was silence.

I felt a bit disappointed that she didn't do the same for me but I liked that I could make her come.

I lay back and did the next best thing. I masturbated while I thought of her.

Authors Note: Well I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be updated soon (in the next week). Please review!


	2. Unwanted

Authors Note: Hey everyone, sorry for the long delay (to anyone who actually gives a damn). We don't have an excuse, only if extreme laziness counts as one.

Chapter 2- Unwanted

I sat in charms, normally my best class (it being the only one I attended regularly anymore) but today I couldn't concentrate. It wasn't my normal dosing off and giggling inwardly at how Professor Flitwick looked like a tiny troll. It was genuine deep thinking to the point of blacking everything else out.

Being completely besotted I was thinking of Sienna. Since our experience yesterday I assumed we would have something or at least get along. However on my way to breakfast I saw her walking along with her male entourage. I tried to catch her eye but she just looked away with something almost like contempt.

I felt a thud on the back of my head as Ernie MacMillan smacked me with his text book. I looked up, disorientated with the change of scenery. Everyone was staring at me, smirking and Professor Flitwick just looked disappointed.

'For the fifth time, Ms. Granger.' He squeaked, looking strangely shocked as well as irritated. 'How would one stick an enemy to the ceiling?'

I stared blankly at him employing my Bambi look. The accustomed response to that is blushing and stammering and eventually backing down. However the good Professor was made of sterner stuff.

'Are you ill, Miss Granger.' He asked slowly.

The class giggled and I blushed. I felt tears pricking my eyes.

'This is really most stupid of you.' He intoned, looking me in the eye. 'If you keep going like this, you'll fail your N.E.W.T's at the end of next year.'

The class tittered some more and I could see that the girls at the back loved this. I'd had enough. I burst into tears and fled the room running towards the common room.

'Hermione!' I heard a voice behind me as I ran down the corridor. I looked back and saw Ron. I looked at him for a few seconds before continuing running.

I burst into the common room at last, Ron following me a few seconds later. I flung myself on a couch and started to sob.

When I finally wore myself out, Ron sat down beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

'It's so unfair.' I whispered. 'Sienna doesn't want me. I feel so ugly and unlovable.'

Ron just rubbed my back and listened. I felt so grateful to have such a great friend.

'Will I ever find someone to love me?' I continued.

Still silent, Ron turned me over, brought me up to him and started to kiss me. I was so stunned, I didn't do anything for a few seconds. Then I pushed him away.

'No.' I said. 'Ron, this is wrong, it's not what I want.'

He stood up and pulled down his trousers and boxers. His penis was stubby, red and erect. I stared at it, more terrified than I had ever been in my life. I knew I couldn't overpower or outrun him.

'Please Ron, don't do this.' I begged. 'I don't want this, you're my best friend.'

He suddenly jumped on me, holding my arms down with one of his. With the other he grabbed under my skirt and pulled my knickers down. He then ripped my shirt and pulled up my bra. I whimpered.

Still silent, he placed his penis between my legs and started to push. A pain shot through me and he smirked when he realised it was my first time. He pushed harder and the pain grew until there was a sickening pop as the hymen broke. He pushed his penis fully into my vagina and came almost immediately.

He withdrew, stood up and reached for his clothes. I lay there gasping and crying. He looked down at me, unbearably expressionless.

'You wanted it.' He informed me. 'You were always in love with me, you just never knew.'

I couldn't bear his calmness. I wanted him to react and feel some of my pain and anger. I sat up and looked him in the eye.

'You bastard.' I whispered. 'I'll never love you in any way.'

If I wanted a reaction, I certainly got it. He brought his fist up and smashed it down against my face. I felt my cheekbone shatter and blood pour from my nose. There was a second's silence. Then he smiled slightly and dropped his clothes to the floor again.

He grabbed my hair and pulled my head towards his crotch but seeing my face he thought better of it and threw me onto the couch on my front.

I felt a deep pain as he entered me anally. The pain intensified as he moved himself in and out of me. I could feel the blood congealing on my face and I felt like he was tearing my insides up. After a time, I don't know how long, he came with a loud groan which faintly repulsed me.

When he withdrew it didn't make a difference to the level of pain. I felt like I was going to black out as I looked up at him getting dressed and walking out through tear stained eyes.

After a while I stood up and examined my surroundings. There was some blood on the couch, which I got rid of with my wand. I walked into the bathroom and examined myself in the mirror. My face looked awful. I knew I couldn't escape a visit to Madam Pomfrey to sort it out.

I sat on the toilet and immediately regretted it. In the five seconds I sat there, the pain grew and the toilet water became completely red. I leapt up and walked into the shower, trying to scrub the experience off me. I knew I'd never feel clean again. I felt so ashamed. I hadn't cried out.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading. I know that was a bit depressing but it was supposed to be. Anyway we'll update in about two weeks… don't know exactly when. Well thanks to everyone who gave us a good review… to Horse's Patoot, go fuck yourself!


End file.
